


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by sapphire_child



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: then_theres_us, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: That is a shiver. These are my arms wrapping around you. These are my hearts beating in time with yours. This is my cheek pressed against yours.





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

This is you and me on the planet Soas.

This is us stepping outside the TARDIS.

This is you zipping your jacket a little snugger.

This is me standing beside you.

These are the fragments of melting ice still remaining from winter.

This is my hand in yours.

This is your hand in mine.

These are the mountains shrouded in mist.

This is where a great battle took place a hundred years ago.

That is a shiver.

These are my arms wrapping around you.

These are my hearts beating in time with yours.

This is my cheek pressed against yours.

This is your soft hair against my skin.

That is your nose nudging mine.

These are your lips.

These are mine.

This is the cold air that I breathe.

That is the mist of breath you exhale.

This is my breath, the one that you take in.

This is my breath in your lungs.

This is you and me on the planet Soas.

This is you and me.

This is you.

And.

Me.


End file.
